Pandora's Protection
by NERC
Summary: Luna wants to go exploring again. Hermione wishes she would stay home. One-shot


**AN: Written for Round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

 **Reserve for Chaser 3 for the Wigtown Wanderers**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe**

 **Thank You to my Betas: DinoDina and CUtopia**

* * *

Luna believed in things she couldn't see.

In things nobody had ever seen.

In things that very few people believed even existed.

Hermione believed in facts.

In things that everybody could agree on.

In things that were proven true time and time again.

Luna knew Hermione thought she was crazy.

Hermione knew Luna thought she was boring.

Luna continuously tried to prove to Hermione that you did not need proof for something to be real.

Hermione continuously tried to show Luna that you needed proof in order for things to be believable.

Luna saw no problems running off to explore anything and everything.

Hermione worried that one day she would not come back.

Luna wanted to keep exploring forever.

Hermione just wanted her safe.

* * *

The two of them generally found a middle ground where they often simply agreed to disagree. This time, however, Hermione was certain that Luna had no idea what she was in for. She was currently standing in Luna's apartment, staring at the her in disbelief.

"Pandora's Box?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione still could not understand what had put the idea to try and find Pandora's Box in Luna's head.

Luna looked up at her friend from the suitcase she was packing. "Yes, Hermione. I leave tomorrow for Africa."

"Africa? Why Africa?"

"Well it's where the box is, of course."

Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Luna – Pandora's Box is a myth."

"Of course it is," Luna agreed gracefully.

Hermione stared at her for a moment. "That means that it isn't real, Luna."

Luna closed her bag before turning back to Hermione. "You don't know that," she pointed out cheerfully. "Would you like some tea?"

"I –" she faltered at the abrupt change in topic. With anyone else she would accuse them of avoiding the subject, but she knew Luna was just being Luna. "Sure, Luna, that would be great."

Luna set her bag by the door and wandered down the hallway.

"There is no proof that it exists," Hermione insisted, following Luna into the kitchen.

"There is no proof that is doesn't," Luna countered.

Hermione groaned as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "You can't keep chasing these things by yourself, Luna. You're going to get hurt, or lost… or something!"

Both girls were silent for a moment while Luna made their tea.

"Then come with me," she suggested as she passed Hermione her cup.

"Pardon?"

"If you don't want me going by myself, then come with me."

Hermione glanced up from her cup in shock. "I – are you _serious_?"

Luna smiled slightly. "Of course."

"Well – okay then. Sure. Why not." Hermione couldn't imagine going on one of Luna's expeditions, but if it was what it took to get her to realize they weren't worth it – she would go.

* * *

Hermione went home and wrote letters to Harry, Ron, and her boss – no one could say with certainty how long she would be gone.

After sending the letters out Hermione quickly made a list of everything she thought she would need to begin packing.

She wandered around her apartment mentally checking off things as she grabbed them, making sure she was completely ready for whatever the trip had to offer.

After all, that is just who Hermione was.

* * *

Hermione quickly realized she had _not_ prepared for everything.

Camping with Luna was vastly different than camping with Harry and Ron.

Although not having to constantly watch her back was nice, a week into the trip Hermione was regretting her decision to come. As much as she loved Luna, she had not been prepared for all the quirks that came along with camping with her. Hermione had failed to consider that Luna's eccentric personality leaked into every aspect of her life - including camping. Luna had a style all of her own with routines Hermione could not begin to understand. Try as she might, Hermione found herself regularly exhausted from the amount of seemingly random details in Luna's plans.

Hermione grimaced as she looked into the Luna handed her a bowl of the stew she'd made.

"Luna – do I want to know what is in this?" she asked, glancing at her friend who was eating her own stew happily.

Luna looked up between mouthfuls. "Probably not." she said, smiling brightly.

Hermione internally groaned as she turned her attention back to – well – whatever it was Luna had made; she supposed that she would just have to get used to it.

After all that is just who Luna was.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go according to plan."

Hermione stared slack-jawed at the scene in front of her. "Luna? What?.."

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to try it again."

That snapped Hermione out of her haze. "Or we could not."

Luna smiled at her. "We have to keep trying, Hermione."

"Luna, you just turned all the vegetation in the area to dust! – What were you trying to do?"

"Find the path, of course," Luna replied as she looked around the area. "We should head closer to the mountain and try again."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Luna, why don't we –"

But Luna was already walking away. "Come on Hermione."

Hermione took one last look at the scene and followed Luna's unseen path through the charred plants.

* * *

Hermione and Luna had been wandering through various mountain paths for days and they still hadn't found anything.

"Luna, maybe we should head home."

"Not yet, Hermione. We're close. I know it."

"Luna –"

"Here!"

Hermione looked over to where Luna was smiling excitedly. "Luna there's nothing there."

"Of course there is – come on, I need your help."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked between Luna and the blank mountain face she seemed so excited about.

She sighed. "Okay – what do we do?"

Luna quickly explained how to open the 'door'. Hermione had never thought of combining the spells in the way Luna suggested. She agreed to follow Luna's lead and to her surprise, they worked. Hermione watched as the rock melted away to show a long hallway; none of the books she had read had prepared her for _that_ outcome.

Luna grinned and started to make her way down the tunnel. She was about halfway down before she turned around and called back. "You _are_ coming, aren't you?"

Hermione could only nod as she pulled herself together and walked through the rock after her.

"Luna, what exactly are you going to do if you find the Box?" she asked as she caught up to her.

" _When we_ find the Box, we'll protect it, of course."

"Protect it?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes, protect it. Add more charms. Make it harder for anyone to get it," Luna explained.

"But –" Hermione cut herself off as she nearly slammed into her. "Why did you stop?"

"It's right there."

Hermione peeked over Luna's shoulder and – sure enough, through a small opening in the rock, she could see a box sitting on a pedestal.

"How do you know it's Pandora's Box?" she asked.

Luna looked back at her. "What else could it be?"

Hermione didn't have an answer for that. The two of them stared at the box which seemed to radiate its own magic for a few moments before Luna slowly pulled out her wand.

"Are you going to add your own charms, Hermione?"

Hermione still did not fully believe that the box in front of them was Pandora's Box but Luna seemed so certain of what she had found she couldn't help but give in.

"Of course, Luna."

The two girls spent a couple hours casting more protective charms over the little box before silently making their way out of the mountain, sealing the door behind them.

* * *

Luna believed in things she couldn't see.

In things that she knew to be true.

In things that most would not ever think about.

Hermione believed in facts.

In things that had once been completely unknown.

In things that could be seen and proven.

Luna knew Hermione thought she was odd.

Hermione knew Luna thought she was strange.

Luna continuously tried to prove to Hermione that you did not need concrete proof for something to be real.

Hermione continuously tried to show Luna that you needed to be able to see things in order for things to be believable.

Hermione did not believe they found Pandora's Box, yet Luna saw no other explanation.

As the two girls unpacked their bags, they once again agreed to disagree.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
